Hot and Cold
by Yazzy
Summary: Bryan isn't really used to warm weather...can Tala help him cool down? Yaoi, TalaBryan.


Well, this oneshot was inspired by many things, not least British weather! It isn't always raining over here, you know! Anyway, I was talking to one of my friends about how much I'd melt if I went somewhere hot like Africa, and then I thought that if you lived in Russia where it's all cold, you'd probably be like that if you had to come to Britain in the summer... Anyway, I'll stop waffling and let you get on with the fic!

* * *

Bryan sighed as he walked into the hotel room he was currently sharing with his team-mates. With a yawn, he collapsed onto the bed, tugging off his jacket and taking off his shirt. It was far too hot in England, which was remarkable seeing as Spencer had warned him that it never did anything but rain there... He fanned himself listlessly and rolled onto his front, trying to find a cold spot on the pillow to bury his face in.

"Bryan? What are you doing?" Bryan looked up at Tala, who was standing in the doorway with his arms folded and an irritating smirk on his face. He was still dressed in all his thick clothes...did he not have glands or something? Was he heat-resistant? Tala raised his eyebrows, prompting for an answer, and Bryan sighed again. "I'm too hot. It's boiling over here..."

"Oh, stop whining. We could be in Australia, it's even hotter there!"

"I'm trying to think of a big frozen tundra, not a desert! How aren't you hot?" Tala shrugged lightly and bounced down onto the bed beside Bryan, who immediately shifted away. "Get your body heat off my bed!"

"Whinge, whinge, whinge. You could just take a cold shower or something." Bryan looked up incredulously. The idea hadn't even occurred to him... He stood up, unbuttoning his trousers and dumping them on the chair beside his bed, sauntering over to the bathroom in nothing but his boxers, blissfully unaware of the hungry stare that followed him.

The shower felt truly delicious, as if he'd jumped into Russia again, where he could be nice and cold, and- "AAGH!" He screeched as something -unwelcomely- cold was shoved down the back of his boxers. After dancing with rage and the painful freezing sensation in his extremities, he extracted two ice cubes, and turned to find a mischievous pair of blue eyes watching him.

"You said you wanted to be cold...I was just giving you a hand..."

"Tala...you just shoved ice cubes down my boxers..."

"Yeah...and?"

"Ice cubes! And what if I hadn't been wearing boxers? You're like a dirty little pervert following people round and peeping on them! You can take your ice cubes..." Bryan raised the hand holding the offending items, now considerably smaller, and hurled them at Tala's head. "And sod off!"

To his surprise, Tala caught them deftly and held them in one hand, stripping off daintily until he too was clad only in boxers. Tight boxers. He stepped into the shower beside a rather shocked Bryan and grinned. "Tala...what are you doing?"

"Well if I help to cool you down...then maybe you'll stop whining." Bryan snorted and turned his back, scrubbing his hands through his hair. Without warning, Tala grabbed him round the waist, rubbing the ice cubes over his stomach until they melted completely, leaving Tala gently massaging Bryan's abs. He moved up slowly, slipping his hands round to Bryan's back and grinding his fingers into the taut skin.

"T-Tala...what...what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Bryan turned, and Tala clasped his hands around the older boy's neck. Bryan gulped and tried to back away, ending up pressed against the freezing tiles of the shower wall. "Tala...that isn't nothing...are you some kind of gay pervert or something?"

"Hey, I'm not a pervert! If I was a pervert it wouldn't be your -back- I was massaging." Bryan gawped.

"Are you telling me...you're gay?" Tala laughed softly and rested himself against Bryan's chest, damp red hair plastered across his friend's skin.

"You only just realised? I thought you just didn't want me, I didn't think it was because you were too dense to notice that I was coming on to you..."

"C-Coming on to -me-?"

Tala pressed himself closer and Bryan was suddenly aware of the very, very close contact of their practically naked bodies. "Bryan, you're so dense...those weren't friendly hugs, they were 'take me I'm yours' flirting kind of hugs." He reached up and ruffled Bryan's soaked hair fondly. "Moron." He followed his hand with his lips, pressing them to Bryan's neck and collarbone, making Bryan shiver with pleasure.

"Tala...I..."

"Shut up."

"But I-" A hand clamped over his mouth.

"If you didn't like this kind of thing you would have pushed me away, not just turned your back. And I hardly think you would have let me get you up against a wall if this wasn't what you wanted...deep down inside..."

"I don't understand...what do you want?"

Tala looked up at him with laughter in his eyes. "I want you, you idiot. I want to be your boyfriend."

"And how do you know I'm not going to just say 'Gay? No thanks.'?"

"Your lips may say that, but the rest of your body tells it differently, Bry...your breathing's faster, you're shaking, you've tensed up, and you're...ahem." Tala looked down pointedly and Bryan blushed.

"I...uh..."

Tala ground himself closer, making Bryan throw his head back and gasp as the younger boy sent glorious sensations rushing up from his groin. "Tala, I don't think-"

"Nope. Not usually, anyway."

"Tala...I'm not gay...am I? And even if I am...could you...not stand so close?" Bryan stopped speaking and simply gasped as Tala leaned down and twisted his tongue around one of Bryan's nipples. "Tala!"

The redhead straightened up, grinning, and then both of them froze as they heard someone jiggling with the door. Bryan swore very colourfully in his mother tongue and leapt out of the shower, throwing a towel around his waist and leaping into the other room as Spencer came in. "Hey Bryan. Where's Tala?"

"Just got in the shower." Bryan said shortly, sidling over to his bed and getting changed quickly while Spencer was looking in his bag for something. Spencer left as quickly as he came, saying something about a movie, and Bryan sighed with relief, mind still reeling over what had happened with Tala in the shower. As he was trying to make sense of it all, the very redhead in question appeared from the bathroom, dripping, almost naked, and looking very...sexual. Bryan was shocked that he'd never noticed Tala's body before. Every single muscle was rippling and toned to perfection, fitting his slim frame like a glove. His hips were almost girlishly curvy, and as Bryan watched he shrugged off his towel and sauntered forwards, absolutely stark naked.

Bryan felt his mouth open in shock as Tala prowled over and sat down on his lap. "You got dressed again?"

"Um...yeah."

"But won't you get really hot?"

"Um..." Bryan blinked. Was there a right and wrong answer to these questions or what?

"You'll be boiling, Bryan...want me to get rid of them for you?"

"Uh? You mean...you want to-?"

"I want to strip you naked, Bryan, yes." Bryan swallowed hard and tried to stop his heart from pounding.

"You, uh...don't believe in taking things slowly then?"

"Nope. So is it a yes or a no?"

Bryan gazed up into Tala's face, pulse quickening. "...Yes." He whispered after a while. Tala sat on top of him for a few seconds, grinning. Oh, it was going to be a fun afternoon...

Fin

* * *

R&R please, I'd like your opinion on this piece of one-shotty madness! 


End file.
